The Lone Ghost: Under the Red Hood
by trachie17
Summary: The Lone Ghost aka Tracy Tennyson Romanov faces her ultimate challenge when the mysterious Red Hood takes Toon City by firestorm. As Tracy constantly battles the Red Hood she discovers she find that this new villain is strikingly familiar. Fanmake of Batman under the Red Hood. Rated T just in case
1. Main Cast

The Lone Ghost: Under the Red Hood

Summary: The Lone Ghost aka Tracy Tennyson faces her ultimate challenge when the mysterious Red Hood takes Toon City by firestorm. As Tracy constantly battles the Red Hood she discovers she find that this new villain is strikingly familiar. Fanmake of Batman under the Red Hood.

Disclaimers: I do not own _Final Fantasy_, _Yu-gi-oh GX_, _Danny Phantom_, _Kingdom Hearts_, _Pirates of the Caribbean_, Jacob is owned by fellow author Jacobyel and I own Tracy.

Notes: I wanted to do this ever since my cousin showed me the movie; and after seeing a few other Batman movies and the video game Arkham City, and in honor of the Dark Knight Rises coming out on Friday. I wanted to do a fanmake version of one of the best Direct to Video films of all time Batman: Under the Red Hood. I have three remaining cast members left and I have no idea who to use for it. I would gladly accept ideas, suggestions for cast members for this. But anyways I hope you all enjoy this version of Batman: Under the Red Hood. This will be rated T for safety.

* * *

Main Cast

Batman: Tracy Tennyson/The Lone Ghost (Me)

Alfred: Jacob (Fellow Author)

Joker: Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI)

Jason Todd/Red Hood: ideas open!

Nightwing/Dick Grayson: Jaden Yusei (Yu-gi-oh GX)

Black Mask: Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom)

Commissioner Gordon: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

The Riddler: ideas open!

Ra's A Gul: Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Amazo: ideas open!

The Fearsome Hand of Four: The Hive Five (Teen Titans)


	2. Death in the Family

The Lone Ghost: Under the Red Hood

Summary: The Lone Ghost aka Tracy Tennyson faces her ultimate challenge when the mysterious Red Hood takes Toon City by firestorm. As Tracy constantly battles the Red Hood she discovers she find that this new villain is strikingly familiar. Fanmake of Batman under the Red Hood.

Disclaimers: I do not own _Final Fantasy_, _Yu-gi-oh GX_, _Danny Phantom_, _Kingdom Hearts_, _Pirates of the Caribbean_, _My Life as a Teenage Robot, Cars 2_ Jacob is owned by fellow author Jacobyel and I own Tracy.

Notes: Billy I'm going to use Chazz Princeton from Yu-gi-oh for Jason Todd. I'm doing some more Batman movies including the Dark Knight Trilogy. So I'll see where I can put you in for that okay?

* * *

Chapter 1: Death in the Family

**A DC Comics fanmake**

**trachie17 productions presents…**

* * *

We now see a mansion high above a mountain where a man was looking out the window. He had auburn hair and a long beard, blue eyes and he was wearing a pirate uniform. This was Hector Barbossa. All was silent until he drops a cup and it breaks.

"I should have never allied myself with a mad-man."

We now see someone riding into a town on a motorbike at fast-pace speed. This someone had long white hair, green eyes, and wore a white shirt, white pants and shoes with a cape and had a weird watch called an Ultimatrix on her right wrist with the initials 'TP' on her cape. This was Tracy Tennyson aka Tracy Phantom or as people know her as The Lone Ghost.

"Where are they?" He asks Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter)

"In Sarajevo…" He answered. "And sir, he has the boy."

We now see a boy with black hair that's sectioned into two layers and black eyes, he had a black mask over his eyes wearing a black suit with the initial 'R' on the right. This was Chazz Princeton. Villains know him as Robin. The Lone Ghost's sidekick. He was currently being tied up and badly injured as he looked up at his captor which was his and Tracy's enemy. Kefka Palazzo. He was soon whacked with a crowbar across his face hitting his head on the floor and he coughs a bit.

"Wow, that looks like it _really _hurts." Kefka said smiling evilly as he started beating him up with the same crowbar repeatedly. "Well now that looked like it hurt a lot more." He said. "Let's try to clear this up okay pumpkin?" "What's hurts more? A?" He asked as he whacked him again. "Or B?" Chazz groans in pain as he beats him. "Front hand? Or Back hand?" He asks as he whacks him again. Kefka laughs evilly as Chazz turns to him and tries to say something but it's barely audible. Kefka leans over to him and makes the noise Chazz made and smirks.

"A little louder lamb chop." He smirked. "I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always impedes the oratory." Chazz spits in his face (which was blood). Kefka gets up and glared at him. "Now that was rude! The first boy blunder had some manners. I supposed I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps." There was a moment of silence before he smirks at him. "Nah, I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar." He said as he continued to beat him with the crowbar and laughed manically

A short clip of Hector and Lucius at the manor was seen followed by a clip of Tracy driving faster.

Back to Kefka who was finished beating him up was now getting ready to leave. "Okay Kiddo I gotta go. It's been fun though right?" He asked sneering. No response from Chazz. "Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me than you. I'm just guessing since you're being awful quiet. Anyway, be a good boy, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine. And, hey — please tell the big girl I said 'hello'." He sneered as he laughed hysterically and shut the door closed behind him. Once he was gone Chazz opened his eyes and tumbled backwards and got out of the ropes that were tied to his feet which were connected with his hands. He got up weakly and tried to walk but he ended up tripping face down. He looks up and sees a pole and started to crawl while groaning in pain.

We see a quick image of Tracy drawing closer to where Chazz was.

Chazz tries to open the door but sees it's locked. He sits up and leans back at the door moaning in pain. All of a sudden he hears beeping. His eyes widened in shock when he sees a bomb nearby. There was only 9 seconds left. Chazz stares at the clock and closes one eye realizing he's not going to make it.

9

8

7

Tracy drives up a snowhill and heads to the hideout where Chazz was jumps off the bike and started to run.

6

5

4

3

2

The next thing Tracy knew the building exploded and Tracy ducked avoiding the flames. When the building was destroyed Tracy tossed some wood to the side and started to run trying to find Chazz. She paused trying to find him and her eyes widened in horror as she ran over to a pile of broken wood and ashes. She dodged underneath and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Chazz unconscious.

"No…" She whispered as she picked him up and held him. "Chazz…" She closed her eyes looking away from him in sadness realizing that Chazz was now dead.


	3. Five Years Later

The Lone Ghost: Under the Red Hood

Summary: The Lone Ghost aka Tracy Tennyson Romanov faces her ultimate challenge when the mysterious Red Hood takes Toon City by firestorm. As Tracy constantly battles the Red Hood she discovers she find that this new villain is strikingly familiar. Fanmake of Batman under the Red Hood.

Disclaimers: I do not own _Final Fantasy_, _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_, _Danny Phantom_, _Kingdom Hearts_, _Pirates of the Caribbean_, _My Life as a Teenage Robot, Cars 2, Teen Titans_ Jacob is owned by fellow author Jacobyel and I own Tracy.

Notes: So sorry for the long wait but I got caught up in other parodies. Also I want to mention that the villains know of Tracy's identity of her being the Lone Ghost. I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

**Sutton Foster as Tracy Tennyson Romanov/The Lone Ghost**

**Dave Wittenberg as Kefka Palazzo**

**Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbossa**

**Tony Salerno as Chazz Princeton**

**Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki**

**Jack DeSena as Jacobyel**

**Martin Mull as Vlad Masters**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbossa**

**Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Z**

**Kevin Michael Richardson as ****Armageddroid**

**Written by trachie17**

**Music by Detective88**

**Layouts and Animation by EmmyDisney17**

**Costumes by DisneyGal1234 **

**Backgrounds by JDS916GUY and Generalhyna**

**Produced by Subuku No Jess and Starzilla**

**Directed by trachie17**

**Original story by Judd Winick**

* * *

Toon City  
Five years later…  
In a warehouse in the middle of Toon City…

* * *

"The heck you say! You didn't set this up?" asked a teenager named Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter). "My father will hear about this! Who's party is this?"

"Oh shut up wizard boy!" Charmcaster (Ben 10) sneered at him.

"I thought it was you east side losers." said a man named Lord Garmadon (Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu). "You already rolled over for Plasmius I figured you were going to ask us in." He explained as Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) glared at him.

"Roll over?" He asked in disbelief. "Plasmius whacked six members of my crew in a month! SIX!" He said. "Some of my best people…"

"So you set up this meet?" Draco asked in disbelief glaring at him.

"No, I thought it was Argit (Ben 10 series)." Gantu explained as Draco turned to Argit and Argit shrugged.

"Wasn't my meet,,." Argit said.

"Ah the heck with this, I'm going," Garmadon said finally getting up. "You brain donors wanna hang around…"

"Sit down Garmadon." A voice said as everyone turned to look at the voice.

"It's her!" A villain said.

"Romanov?" Charmcaster asked glaring powering up.

"Do I sound like a girl?" The man asked again glaring at Charmcaster.

"Whatever, we didn't do nothing!" Gantu snapped at the man as the man smirked.

"Well we all know that's a lie." The man said as he came up into view carrying a gun. He wore a red mask that covered his entire face and wore a brown coat, black shirt, and gloves and red pants.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Smoke him!" Draco yelled as they all raised their guns and pointed at the newcomer. All of a sudden the Red Hood man began shooting at the villains with his gun as they ducked for cover.

"I said _sit down_." The Red Hood ordered.

"You wanna die? There's easier ways of killing you!" Garmadon growled at him.

"Yeah like yelling at the guy with an AK-47." He said glaring at him. "Listen to me you drug-peddling scumbags. _I _will be running the drug trade from now on. You group of villains are the most prosperous street dealers in Toon City. I'm offering you morons a deal. You go about your business as usual, but kick up 40 percent to me. That's a much sweeter deal than the scraps Vlad Plasmius is leaving you. In return you will have total protection from both Vlad Plasmius and Tracy Tennyson Romanov. But you stay away from kids and school yards. No dealing to children got it?" He asked the villains. "If you do…you're dead."

"Okay crazy man this is all very generous, but why in Merlin's name should we listen to _you_?" Draco sneered as then all of a sudden a bag was thrown onto the table. Draco, Argit, Gantu and Garmadon looked at the bag causing Argit to throw up.

"Dang…" Gantu said.

"Those are the heads of all your lieutenants." The man explained. "That took me two hours." He said as he got his gun ready. "You wanna see what I can do in a whole evening?" He asked pointing his gun at them. "Make no mistake. I'm not asking you to kick in with me." He said narrowing his eyes. "I'm telling you." He added as he began firing his gun at the bag causing everyone to duck once they heard the noise stop they turned to look up at the Red Hood Man and noticed he vanished from sight. Garmadon looked at Gantu.

"Forty percent works for me." Garmadon said.


End file.
